mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Caçadores de Exibicionistas
(Boast Busters, na versão original) é o sexto episódio da série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Neste episódio, um novo unicórnio cujo nome de palco é "A Grande e Poderosa Trixie" aparece em Ponyville, proclamando ser o melhor pônei e toda a Equestria; enquanto isso, Twilight Sparkle fica com medo de demonstrar a sua magia, achando que será chamada de exibida por suas amigas. O título do episódio é uma referência à série Caçadores de Fantasmas. Produção, desenvolvimento e cortes Inicialmente o antagonista do episódio iria ser um garanhão unicórnio arrogante, mas o escritor Chris Savino trocou o persoMágica do crescimentonagem por Trixie. Este é o primeiro episódio da série que nem todos os personagens principais falam. Pinkie Pie e Fluttershy só aparecem esporadicamente na multidão. Quando o episódio foi ao ar no Canadá no canal Treehouse TV, quando Trixie chama Rainbow Dash de perdedora, a cena ficou muda, Resumo Uma nova unicórnio em Ponyville O episódio começa na Biblioteca com Twillight Sparkle realizando o feitiço número 25 em Spike. O feitiço se chama mágica do crescimento, e dá a Spike um bigode. Spike tenta mostra-lo para Rarity mas Twilight diz que era apenas um teste e faz o bigode desaparecer. Mais tarde, Twilight e Spike saem para passear. Twilight diz que poucos unicórnio tem magica como talento especial e Spike elogia o seu grande conhecimento sobre mágica. No entanto, Twilight diz que há outros pôneis que sabem tanto quanto ela de magia. A conversa é interrompida quando Snips e Snails anunciam que há uma nova unicórnio na cidade. A Grande e Poderosa Trixie! thumb|leftNa praça da cidade, uma voz avisa a chega da "Grande e Poderosa Trixie ". Trixie diz ser a unicórnio mais poderosa de toda Equestria e solta fogos de artifício, impressionando os pôneis. As amigas de Twilight, no entanto, não se impressionam. Twilight pergunta no que há ser talentoso, e Applejack e Rarity dizem que não há nada de errado com talento, se não ficar se gabando. Quando Spike tenta falar que Twilight sabe mais de magia do que Trixie, Twilight tenta pará-lo e diz que não que que suas amigas pensem que ela é exibida. Quando Rainbow Dash pergunta o que fazia Trixie tão especial, ela diz diz que salvou uma cidade da Ursa Maior, mandando ela de volta para a Floresta da Liberdade. Ela então desafia qualquer pônei para provar que era melhor que ela. Applejack aceita o desafio e faz um truque com uma corda. Trixie faz a corda imitar uma cobra hipinotizada e amarra Applejack. Rainbow Dash junta nuvens para criar um mini arco-íris, mas Trixie usa sua magia para colocar as nuvens em um funil e o gira em torno de Rainbow Dash, deixando-a tonta. Rarity declina o desafio, dizendo que tudo é uma bobagem. Mas quando Trixie insulta sua crina, ela decide mostrar elegância, fazendo trajes com a cortina do palco. Trixie usa mágica para deixar o cabelo de Rarity verde. Rarity foge humilhada, falando:"Ah, não. Cabelo verde! Cabelo verde não! Mas que cor horrível, horrível! Nããão!". Uma pônei chamada Golden Harvest com crina verde diz:"Bom, eu não acho!". Spike tenta convencer Twilight a desafir Trixie, mas ela foge. Sem ninguem para desafiar, Trixie declara ser a unicórnio mais incrível de toda Equestria. thumb|180px|Trixie e seus fãs.Depois do show de Trixie, Snips e Snails dão para ela um "milk-shake de feno" que elaa havia pedido. Eles querem ouvir como ela derrotou a Ursa Maior, mas Trixie diz que está cansada. Spike conhece Snips e Snails e diz que iria acreditar em Trixie apenas se ela derrotase a ursa com ele vendo e Snips tem a idéia de achar a Ursa Maior na Floresta da Liberdade. De volta à biblioteca onde Twilight estava estudanto, Spike tenta convencê-la que ela pode usar sua magia para derrotar Trixie. No entanto, Twilight teme que Trixie poderia ser melhor que ela e que iria acabar perdendo as amigas por exibicionismo. Spike fica frustado e vai embora. A Ursa Maior thumb|left|Trixie enfrentando a "Ursa Maior".Na Floresta da Liberdade, Snips e Snails encontram um urso azul gigante dentro de uma caverna, mas acidentalmente eles o acordam e o levam para a cidade. Eles acordam Trixie que fica em pânico ao ver a ursa. A ursa esmaga o trailer de Trixie e ela foge com os dois potros. Após várias tentativas de parar a usar, Trixie confessa que nunca derrotou uma Ursa Maior. thumb|A Ursa Menor tomando leite.Antes da ursa causar estragos sérios em Ponyville, Twilight finalmente usa sua mágica. Usando o vento e tábuas para fazer uma canção de ninar, ela acalma a criatura. Ela levita uma torre de água e o enche com leite passando ele por um celeiro cheio de vacas, e alimenta a ursa com o leite. Quando a ursa dorme, ela a leva de volta a a Floresta. thumb|left|A verdadeira Ursa Maior segurando a Ursa Menor.As amigas de Twilight elogiam as suas habilidades mágicas. Twilight pergunta á suas amigas se elas não acharam ela uma exibida. Applejack a tranquiliza, dizendo que a magia era parte de quem ela é e elas estavam muito orgulhosas de ter uma unicórnio tão poderosa em mágica como uma amiga. Twilight explica que a ursa que eles achavam que era Ursa Maior, era apenas uma Ursa Menor. Recusando falar que foi superada, Trixie diz que Twilight nunca terá poderes espetaculares. Trixie faz uma nuvem de fumaça que mal esconde sua tentativa de fuga. Rainbow Dash se prepara para correr atrás dela, mas Twilight diz: Deixa ela ir. Talvez um dia ela aprenda a lição. Conclusão thumb|left|Snips, Snails e Spike com bigode.Twilight diz para Snips e Snails limparem a área, a punição por terem atraído a Ursa Menor para a cidade. Com o incentivo de Spike, Twilight dá bigode para eles. Mais tarde na biblioteca, Twilight escreve uma lição de amizade para a Princesa Celestia que deve estar orgulhosa do talento mágico, mas ver se a situação é apropriada para magia. Twilight finalmente admite que é a unicórnio mais talentosa de Ponyville, mas que não é uma coisa para se gabar. Spike lamenta que Rarity não pôde ver o seu novo visual, mas Twilight o aconselha para ele tentar ser ele mesmo. Mas ele começa a se imaginar com uma barba. Citações :Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Rarity: Ai, ai, ai! Quanta presunção! :Spike: Qual é, nenhum pônei é tão mágico quanto Twi– Twi– :Twilight Sparkle: Não há nada de errado em ser talentoso, há? :Applejack: Nadinha de nada, a não ser quando alguém fica se mostrando como se fosse uma criança com lacinhos novos. :Rarity: Só porque alguém tem habilidade pra mágicas não a faz melhor do que o resto de nós, querida. :Rainbow Dash: Principalmente quando vocês acham que eu sou a melhor entre nós. Eh, bom, uh, quer dizer, ah, sua mágica boba. Boo! :Rainbow Dash: Não me chamam de "Rainbow Dash" por acaso! :Trixie: Com a Trixie por perto, só vão te chamar de fracassada. :Rarity: Parem já. Parem todas vocês. Aceito o desafio, mas Rarity tá cheia dessa bobagem. Rainbow Dash e Applejack podem agir como brutas, mas eu posso conduzir isso com beleza e elegância. :Trixie: Ooh, está com medo de despentear um fiozinho desse seu ninho de rato que chama de crina? :Rarity: Ah, isso agora já deu! Você pode se achar durona com esses poderes legais, mas há mais na mágica que brutalidade. Um unicórnio deve ser mais que músculos. Um unicórnio deve ter estilo. :Rarity: Rápido! Me deem um espelho! Me deem um espelho! O que ela fez com o meu cabelo? Sei que ela fez algo terrível com o meu cabelo! :Twilight Sparkle: Nada. :Rainbow Dash: Tá tudo bem. :Applejack: Tá jeitosinho. :Spike: Está verde. O que foi? :Rarity: Ah, não. Cabelo verde! Cabelo verde não! Mas que cor horrível, horrível! Nããão! :Twilight Sparkle: Quem, eu? Sou só uma simples moradora de Ponyville. Sem poderes mágicos aqui. Eu acho que... eu preciso lavar minhas roupas. Desculpe qualquer coisa. :Trixie: Aha! Mais uma vez, a Grande e Poderosa Trixie provou ser a mais fantástica unicórnio de toda a Equestria. Sem a menor sombra de dúvida. :Snips: Sua Twilight pode fazer melhor? :Spike: É mesmo? Vocês estavam lá? :Snips: Bom, eh, uh, ehm... não, mas— :Spike: Pra saber. Se é pudim, tem que provar. :Snails: Eu gosto de pudim. :Snails: Por que pé-de-moleque se chama assim se não é feito de pé? :Snips: Eu não posso falar agora. :Snails: Temos um problema maior! :Snips: Ursa maior, pra ser exato. :Trixie: Acho que eu já disse que a Grande e Poderosa Trixie não queria ser incomodada. :Snips: É que nos temos um... probleminha. :Snails: Bom, na verdade, é um problemão. :Snails: Calma, a Grande e Poderosa Trixie irá derrotá-la. :Trixie: Não posso. :Snips and Snails: O quê!? :Trixie: Eu nunca fiz isso. Ninguém pode vencer a ursa maior. Eu inventei a história pra ficar mais legal. :Snips and Snails: Você inventou!? :Spike: Mas, se aquela é a ursa menor, então, como é uma ursa maior? :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... não queira saber. Galeria en:Boast Busters de:Angeber-Trixie es:Detectives Presumidos fr:Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ? it:Una Cialtrona in Città ja:大魔法使いトリクシー pl:Chwalipięta ru:Хвастунишка sv:Skrytjägare Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada